Fasteners are known for fixing structural elements irreleasably to a floor which has threaded pins projecting therefrom; these fasteners are constituted essentially by two members, a first for supporting petrol pipelines and/or electrical cables and having a through-hole for its fixation to the threaded pins of the floorpan, and a second member which enables the first member to be press fitted onto the threaded pins, it being inserted in the through-hole and keeping the fastener fixed to the under body.
The two members of the locking fastener of the type described are usually made in a single piece together with a membrane which can be cut or pierced; the second member is then fitted into the through-hole in the first member after the membrane has been cut by a suitable machine and finally they are positioned and fixed to the threaded pins on the floorpan of the vehicle.
The aforenoted process for the production and assembly of the two members of the locking fastener has the disadvantage of requiring the use of a second machine for separating the members and for assembling one member within the other such that to make the entire process is long and expensive.
On the other hand, the formation of the two members as separate parts involves even greater disadvantages in that the members must be positioned correctly relative to each other before assembly.